Last To Know
by Spokenvoice
Summary: SaraCath ANGST. Why was she the last to know? Why hadn't she seen it the excuses, the lies, the way she wasn't looking into her eyes anymore. How will Sara cope with her broken heart?
1. Prologue

**Last to know**

"SARA JUST STOP" Nick had run across to the brunette who was now halfway across the car park of the bar where she'd agreed to meet the guys after shift. She'd been a bit late because of her case, but she'd made it there eventually – now she wished she'd had to pull a double just so she didn't have to deal with what she'd walked in on. The Texan took hold of her arm and pulled her around; she was faster than him though and the anger that had built up within her chest allowed her to push him off.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

It was then that she saw Catherine coming up behind him across the car park – all that she wanted to do was get away from it all. She didn't want to even look at the blond let alone listen to lies, explanations. "Don't leave like this!" he asked. He was concerned for her.

Sara just turned back and continued to the car – keys already in hand.

"Sara…baby…" It was Catherine now – her voice echoed in Sara's head. The brunette turned around and took a few steps towards the woman, both Nick and Catherine thought Sara looked ready to kill – and both understood why that was.

"BABY! Don't fucking baby me" She pushed her finger in Catherine's face, the blond flinched a little, tears threatening to fall, but she stood straight up ready to take what ever came her way. "You fucking bitch…"

"Just let me…"

"Don't" Sara spat, she took another step towards Catherine now her body pressed close to the older CSI. "Don't you dare try and explain!"

"I…" Catherine attempted only to have Sara cut her off –

"You what, you didn't mean to do it? It was an accident? It just happened? It meant nothing?" Sara shook her head, "You can't explain yourself out of this one. We're through, you hear me!"

Catherine reached out and took hold of Sara's arm, only to have the younger woman push her away harshly. "Don't… don't touch me…" She growled angrily. The blond looked hurt, the tears fell silently. She just wanted to grab hold of Sara, make her listen, say how sorry she was.

She turned, heading back to her car – this time she got as far as opening the drivers side door before she hared Nick speak this time – "Sara, please – you can't drive like this…"

"Fuck you Nick … don't…" With that she got into the Denali, slammed the door and put the keys in the ignition. Catherine attempted to step forward to Sara but the brunette just tore off out of the car park.

"Fuck!" Nick growled.

"What the hell have I done?" Catherine cried, pushing her hand through her hair, shaking her head in disbelief.

The Texan CSI who usually was clam and would comfort anyone upset had changed, he looked to Catherine with pure anger "You better fix this!" He threatened; he walked away – back into the club leaving the blond.

Sara tore off down the strip, tears now filling her eyes – she was exceeding the speed limit and couldn't have cared less – all she wanted was to get the conversation she'd over hared out of her head. She couldn't though, as the road ahead became clouded and blurry from the tears the images of everything she'd just seen filled her mind – overtaking her. In anger she beat her hands against the steering wheel and shouted, screamed out!

_Looking at her reflection in the rear-view mirror of her parked Denali she was happy that her appearance would pass for the meeting with the gang at the bar. It had been a while since they'd all been out for a drink and seen as they were all free Greg had decide to call a team drinking session. It wasn't as if she minded, alcohol, the guys and Catherine – what's not to like? – She thought._

_Catherine she hadn't been seeing a lot of lately, due to heavy case loads and long shifts. She was hoping to change that today though – hoping that after they'd all had a drink together her and the blond CSI who she'd been dating for quite a while now would be able to spend a few hours quality ' them' time together. _

_Getting out of the Denali she made sure that she'd left nothing on her front seat – having had case files spread out front earlier. It was clear, she'd rounded up her case and she was ready to just enjoy a much deserved day off, she'd been given that night's shift off also so was beyond ready to forget all about the problems of work._

_Locking up her car she took of towards the bar that they all usually ended up at after a hard days work. It was a small bar, got a little crowded in the nights but not to bad during the day. She made it to the door of the place passing an older man who gave her a wink – she had to smirk and shake her head._

_It didn't take her too long to see the guys when she walked in – Greg and Warrick were over at the bar and Nick and Catherine were sat at our usual table there backs to her. She headed towards them – a smile on her face ready to take hold of her girlfriend from behind and join in on what was team bonding. As Sara got closer however she noticed that Nick and Catherine were in an argument – he had a hold of her arm and she was just about ready to step in and tell him to back off. That was before she hared her name. _

"_Sara doesn't deserve this!" he growled, "For God sake – she's head over heals for you. Anyone could see it…"_

"_Nick this has nothing to do with you … stay out of it" Catherine pulled her arm free._

"_Tell Sara…or I will." He shouted a little louder, threatening the blond._

"_There is nothing to tell her Nick. It's over… I finished it with her last night. It's over between me and Jessica."_

"_She needs to know what you've done Catherine…you can't fuck around behind her back. She deserves better!"_

"_I'm not fucking around… I made a mistake. I'm not ending what I have with Sara over a mistake."_

"_You've been seeing her for over a month, sleeping with her for half that time. I can't let you do this to her… I'm going to tell her about it…"_

_It was then that Greg and Warrick arrived at the table, Nick and Catherine fell silent, that's when Greg spoke up. "About time you got here…" He offered to Sara._

_Nick and Catherine both turned around – they looked at the brunette hoping that she hadn't hared the argument- the pain in the younger CSIs eyes however let them know she'd hared it. Sara just turned and left – Nick jumped up calling after her. Catherine sat for a few moments in shock before also jumping up and heading out after them._

"Sara, its Nick again… look, just gives me a call. I know you're hurting but I want to know your okay – and I want you to know that… I'm so sorry. I really am. Call me okay? And don't do anything stupid!" he shut off his cell phone and threw it onto the chair in the break room. How the hell had he let it get to this?

It was mid shift now and no one had seen Sara since that morning. Catherine hadn't been able to get hold of her and the brunette hadn't shown up at her apartment. Greg and Warrick had gone down to lake mead before shift and she hadn't been there and Nick had gone around a few local bars that she may have gone to… they had no idea where she was, all they knew was that this was bad.

Catherine was sat in her office going over paperwork though her mind was everywhere but the cases piled up on her desk. She was a wreck – her whole body hurt – all she knew was that she'd hurt Sara and she had to make it right. What she knew was that she may have put an end to the relationship with Sara – and that been a reality hurt her the most.

"You hared form her yet?" Rick asked from the doorway.

Catherine looked up to the guy who was less than friendly – "You think she'll do anything stupid?" the blond asked worried and tearful.

"I don't know… if she does… it's on you!" he explained. It was unlike him to be like this towards the blond who was a close friend but she'd hurt Sara, and the worst thing was they had all known Catherine was cheating on Sara and none of them said a thing – none of them wanted to be the one to hurt the brunette – they'd argued with Catherine about this so many times. Now, they were all dealing with guilt knowing that they should have done something, they should have done more than what they did.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1 **

"Hey Nick-y you up for a drink after shift or are the rumors about you and a hot date true?" Sara called out the Texan charmer with a gapped tooth smirk of her own; she walked over to the sofa in the break room and took a seat next to him.

"Sorry to break your little heart Sidle but its true. A date with a supper hot, blond model is already booked up. Can I take you up on that drink tomorrow?" He asked, he knew Sara wouldn't mind because when it came to a weakness with blonds the brunette was an expert.

"Who am I to deprive you of a hot blonde?" Sara smirked, "The drinks are on you tomorrow then – you can tell me all about the model"

He just nodded his head, "Fine and you can tell me all about you and a certain CSI that will remain nameless." He elbowed her with a knowing smile – "Are you two still going good?" he asked. Sara wasn't someone that talked to openly about feelings, or emotions or her really but any fool could see she was head over it for Catherine. None of the lab had ever seen Sara Sidle this happy – she walked in with a smile and a spring in her step – and to be honest who wouldn't get a spring in their step from CSI Willows. She was the woman every one wanted and Sara had managed to get.

The brunette just smirked, "Well I try to avoid doubles now – what does that tell you?" Sara questioned. There was a time, a time before Catherine where the lab was her life, CSI was who she was. She'd have worked a double, a triple no problem but now – now she had more to live for – a girlfriend she loved.

"Tells me you and her are serious – tells me that I don't have a chance in hell with you now!" he joked, Sara was more than a friend to him – over the many years that they had worked together – she was like his sister. The team, in fact, felt more like a family – they would do anything and everything for each other.

"Nick-y, are you hitting on my girl?" Catherine's voice growled playfully as she walked into the break room looking like her night was rougher than the two sat on the sofa. The Texan held his hands up –

"Hey I know she's off limits"

"Good to hear…" Catherine explained, as she winked at Sara with a smile.

"Yeah well, he's got a hot blond of his own!" Sara informed.

"Is that right?" Catherine asked now becoming interested, turning with the pot of coffee in hand. "So tell…"

"Nothing to tell – Yet!" he smirked.

"Yeah well she better be worth it – your missing a drinking session with me for this" Sara shot. Catherine turned her back on the two to pour the coffee.

Nick looked up, and asked Catherine's back – "That brings me to the question – why is Sara running around asking us men for a drink when she has you?"

Before Catherine could answer Sara offered up the response, "She chose to talk up an offer to talk in some high school for the morning instead."

"Really?" Nick asked. "What school?"

Catherine took a large mouthful of coffee and then explained, "LV high"

"How'd you get that gig, why were you the unlucky one that Grissom gave the job to?" Nick asked.

Catherine shook her head, "Not for Grissom, favor for a friend. Look guy nice to see you have nothing better to do but chat but I have to get back to my case." She smiled, and then looked to Sara, "I'll talk to you later" With that she left.

"Huh must be some friend, I wouldn't do that willingly for all the money in the world. I hate when we do the school visits…"

"Me to… high school flash backs. Not what I need…" Sara mumbled.

"So who's the friend?"

"What?" Sara asked.

"The friend she's doing the favor for?" He absently played with his cell as he continued talking with Sara killing the time till the results from trace came back on the case they were working – until then they could do nothing more. Well that was a lie, they could work on some paper work but this seemed like a better way to pass the time.

Sara shrugged, "err… I couldn't tell you. Some one she knows through Nancy I think. Old friend from years back…"

"A hall full of teenagers…huh…she's a braver person than I"

"Tell me about it…I'm just glad she didn't ask me to come along With her."

* * *

"Well I guess have a good date with the blond!" Sara offered to Nick slapping him on the chest as she headed towards her Denali. They had only just finished up there case and Sara was thankful she wasn't heading out now – her bed was calling to her.

Nick smiled, calling after her over the bonnet of his car, "Someone's jealous."

"Hey I have my own blond – nothing to be jealous about Nick-y!" She explained, leaning with her back against the door of her car.

"See you later Sar…"

"Yup – Have a great time Nick"

"Oh I will" He winked. With that he jumped into his Denali and headed from the LV crime lab car park – Sara however got into her Denali and sat there, turning on the AC and radio she lent back in the drivers seat and waited. Catherine hadn't finished shift yet and Sara wanted to see her before she headed off to the school – wish her look and maybe steal a kiss.

The minuets passed, and Sara cursed Lindsey for changing the CD's in her car – she had some teenage pop crap in that was pressing on her last nerve. The previous day the two of them had taken a trip out to the desert, killed the day there as Catherine had been called in. Lately the blond had been busier than usually and they hadn't been able to see a lot of each other – Sara was hoping to change that though – she'd managed to pull strings and get Friday off with Catherine – a whole night and day off. She hoped the two would be able to spend quality time together – also having convinced Lindsey to sleep over at a friends house.

Time did pass, and that's when the door opened to the lab and Catherine walked out with Warrick. Sara couldn't help but run her eyes, concealed by her dark glasses, over the blond who was dressed in a pair of perfectly fitted black trousers with a white shirt, the top three buttons undone. The brunette wanted nothing more than to take Catherine home right there and then. Rolling down her window Sara waited for Warrick and Catherine to say their goodbyes and for her girlfriend to head over to her Denali that was parked right next to Sara's. Just before Rick walked away he looked over to Sara – and shouted, "Well, it must be love if you sat in this heat waiting for her!" he joked.

Sara smiled back, "yeah well what can I say…"

"Hey I don't blame you… I'll see you both next shift!" And with that he headed to his own ride. Catherine by this time had approached my wound down window. "Hey what you up to?" she asked.

"Wanted to wish you look was all!" Sara explained, "…and wanted to know if you wanted me to meet you after and we'll have a drink or something."

"Mm… I'd love to but I'll be so tired – I'd rather just spend the time watching tv with you or something!" Sara just nodded, "…how'd the case go!"

"It went – thank God. Never thought I'd say this but missed Greg today… had to do all the crap jobs myself like sorting through hundreds of god damn prints" Sara smirked. As she did Catherine's cell phone went off – "Probably wondering where their speaker got to" Sara offered, "I guess I better let you go. I just wanted to wish you good luck. Don't let the kids be too mean to you"

Leaning out the window she kissed Catherine softly, before smiling – "Nock them dead" Then she drove the Denali out of the space and towards the exit. Catherine just watched t he car drive off then sighted, turning she pushed her hand through her hair then lent her head against the Denali – all she was doing was asking herself one thing -_ What the hell was she doing?_.

* * *


End file.
